This application claims the priority of Application No. 2001-237463, filed Aug. 6, 2001, in Japan, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to novel electrical equipment for mounting on vehicles, electrical machines and electromagnetic switches using the same, starters for starting internal ignition engines using the same, and manufacturing methods of the same.
Conventionally, outer surfaces of magnetic core housing of electrical equipment for mounting on vehicles are treated for rust proofing. JP-A-9-327147 (1997) discloses a starter provided with a cylindrical yoke, of which outer peripheral surface is coated with epoxy resin group paint, or is provided with a cylinder made of rust proof glass-fiber reinforced nylon resin. JP-A-10-285856 (1998) discloses a starting motor, of which yoke and rear bracket are coated after assembling.
JP-A-57-108292 (1982), JP-A-4-62150 (1992), JP-A-7-180069 (1995), and JP-A-8-218183 (1996) disclose a rust proof steel plate for vehicles, which is treated by Zn plating, chromate treatment, and resin coating, sequentially.
However, in accordance with the above-mentioned disclosures, it has not been entirely considered that, when a scratch is generated on the painted surface of a starter of running vehicle by bouncing a stone and the like, red rust is readily generated from the scratch.
Furthermore, the surface of conventional magnetic core housing of electrical equipment for mounting on vehicles of the prior art described above has such problems that sufficient corrosion resistance can not be obtained because the cylindrical resin has low adhesiveness onto the outer surface of the housing as the rust-preventing method of the outer surface, and that only painting for rust-prevention is easily damaged to generate scratch by bouncing a stone and the like, and red rust is readily generated from the scratch. With regard to the rust proof steel plate for vehicles, any particular usage for starters is not disclosed.